Card Reinforcement
Card Reinforcement Wondering how to get + or +10 cards? Want to combine your current cards into something exciting and new? Well, you've come to the right place! Card Basics Cards have a special border based on their rarity. These borders are important, because when combining cards you can only use other cards of the same rarity. These borders will also tell you which synthesis materials you need to use. Card Combination & Reinforcement Materials Card Enhanced Stone: Stone used for card reinforcement (+1, etc.) Level 50 Normal Card:10 Stones. Rare Card: 15 Stones. Epic Card: 20 Stones. Card Protection Card Coating Paper: Paper used for card reinforcement (+1, etc.) Each refinement attempt uses 1 Paper. This paper protects the card from being destroyed if the refinement fails. Available from event boxes. Cardfinium: Used to protect cards during reinforcement. Adds a bonus chance for successful refinement and prevents cards from being downgraded if reinforcement fails. Available from the Kafra Shop for 100 Kafra Cash each. Card Synthesis: Reinforcement Card Lucky Powder: A powder used for card reinforcement. Provides a bonus chance for successful reinforcement and if the reinforcement is successful, it has a chance to add +2 or +3 refinement levels. Available from the Kafra Shop for 100 Kafra Cash each. Card Synthesis Stone: A card synthesis stone used for card combination or reinforcement of normal cards. This item can be purchased from the Card Master. Special Card Synthesis Stone: A card synthesis stone used for card combination or reinforcement of rare cards. Epic Card Synthesis Stone: A card synthesis stone used for card combination or reinforcement of epic cards. This item can be purchased from the Card Master. Card Synthesis: Combination Card Designated Synthesis: Used during card combination to select the card to turn Normal +, Rare +, or Epic + or combine to a new card. Available from the Kafra Shop for 200 KafraCash each or 800 KafraCash for 5. Card Combination You can combine cards to strengthen their stats or create new cards. To start, visit the Card Master and click on the Combine button. Combining cards randomly. To begin combining cards randomly, place 5 different cards of the same level in the item combination window. . Once the circle of cards is complete, add the synthesis stone for the level of card you're using. For example, when combining normal cards, the result of the combination will be a + version of one of the cards you have used, or a new normal card. You will need: 5 Different Cards + Card Synthesis Stone. The quality of the Card Synthesis Stone must match your card level. Combining cards with Card Designated Synthesis. When card designated synthesis is used, you can select one of the five cards to focus the combination on. For example, when combining normal cards, you can select one of the cards to become + or a new, higher level card if the option is shown. When you select the card that you would like to + it is highlighted with a golden border. You will need: 5 Different Cards + Card Synthesis Stone + Card Designated Synthesis. The quality of the Card Synthesis Stone must match your card level. Here is an example of combining normal cards using Card Designated Synthesis. As you can see, two card options are shown in the center window. A + version of the card selected, and a rare quality card. The successful result is random. Make sure you check to see what the + version of the card is. On some cards, stats are increased overall. On others, some stats are reduced and new, different stats are added. Note: +, +, and + cards can not be used in card combination. Additionally, if you combine a card that is +'ed through reinforcement, it will not retain its reinforcement level when it is combined. This means you will want to combine your card to a +/+/+ before you begin reinforcing it. Card Reinforcement You can reinforce any card you own. It doesn't have to be +/+/+, but please remember that once you + a card with reinforcement, you will not be able to make it a +/+/+ without losing that reinforcement level. You can begin reinforcing cards by clicking on the Card Master's Reinforcement button or selecting the Card Reinforcement icon in the drop-down menu. Drop-down Menu and Card Reinforcement Interface: Zeny Cost. Card reinforcement has a different zeny cost based on the level of the card and the reinforcement level. Each reinforcement attempt costs zeny, and after each successful reinforcement level the cost will increase. Card Enhanced Stones. The number of Card Enhanced Stones needed will depend on the level and rarity of the card. Level 50 Normal Card:10 Stones. Rare Card: 15 Stones. Epic Card: 20 Stones. Card Coating Paper. Card reinforcement can fail. Card Coating Paper protects the card from being destroyed, and will occasionally prevent the card from downgrading when it fails. Typically, if the card reinforcement fails your card will lose all reinforcement. OR Cardfinium: Helps protect the card reinforcement from failure, adds bonus chance for success and prevents the card reinforcement level from downgrading if the reinforcement fails. AND Card Synthesis Stone: Used as a catalyst in Card Reinforcement. Must use the stone type that corresponds with the card type you're using. OR Card Lucky Powder: Used as a catalyst in Card Reinforcement. Adds bonus chance for card reinforcement to be successful, and has a chance to increase the reinforcement level by +2 or +3 when reinforcement succeeds. Reinforcement Process To begin reinforcing your card, click the Reinforcement button at the Card Master or the Card Reinforcement icon in the drop down menu. Drag the card from your inventory to the top slot of the Card Reinforcement interface. In the bottom left spot, place the required number of Card Enhanced Stones. In the bottom middle spot, place the Card Reinforcement synthesis material. This can be either Card Synthesis or Card Lucky Powder. Please note, Card Synthesis will not provide you with a bonus chance to succeed in your card reinforcement. Finally, place the Card Protection item in the bottom right spot. Card Protection items include Card Coating Paper and Cardfinium. Both will protect your card from breaking, but only Cardfinium provides a bonus chance for success and prevents your card from downgrading should it fail. Still have questions? Watch this video!